


Don't Dim My Sunshine

by Haelstrom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotions, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Protectiveness, True Love, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelstrom/pseuds/Haelstrom
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends for years.  What will it take for Sasuke to figure out his feelings for Naruto, and when he does, how will he let him know?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first ever attempt at writing fanfic. I've been admiring writers for this fandom for so long, that I thought I'd post some of my own stuff. More tags will definitely be added that would give away the end if I tagged them now. Marked as mature for later chapter, and nothing will be explicit. Also, nothing remotely intimate happens while they are under 18.

      Sasuke was running down the street. He could feel flutters in his belly, his excitement goading him into going faster. He was on his way to see his best friend, Naruto, and he could never contain his joy over getting to go visit him.

     He and Naruto had met in fifth grade when Naruto moved into a house on Sasuke’s street. When he walked into his first day of fifth grade, he had immediately noticed the new boy because of his unruly blonde hair. The first thing Sasuke learned about Naruto was that he was always rambunctious, filled with energy, and eager to go on some adventure. Through those first days of class, Sasuke also learned that Naruto knew the answers to most of the questions their teacher asked, just like Sasuke always had. It only took a week before Naruto grafted himself into Sasuke’s life as his friend, and by the end of that school year, they were inseparable.

     The first time he ever went to Naruto’s house was the summer before middle school. His mother had watched him skip down the street, and waved when Naruto’s mother let him in their house. His first memory once inside was seeing Naruto peering down at him through the posts where the second floor overlooked the entry way. Naruto’s mom could barely greet Sasuke before Naruto ran to the top of the stairs with his big smile splitting his face.

     “Sasuke! Come on, let’s play in my room,” Naruto didn’t know how to not be loud. His voice boomed across the vaulted ceiling of the foyer.

     “Thank you for allowing me to come over,” Sasuke smiled up at Naruto’s mom before dashing up the stairs and following Naruto to his room.

     Sasuke and Naruto continued to hang out during that summer even though it was a rare occasion when Naruto was allowed over to Sasuke’s house. Naruto had said that his mom didn’t want him to misbehave, so Sasuke was normally the one making the trek down the street. Not that he ever minded because Naruto had become his best friend and his endless energy and dumb jokes always kept Sasuke entertained.

 

     Now it was the end of their eighth grade year, and Sasuke was on his way to Naruto’s so they could choose their high school classes together. Tomorrow in school, they’d be signing up for the classes they wanted to take their ninth grade year, and Sasuke wanted to try and get as many classes with Naruto as possible.

     When Sasuke arrived at his front door, he knocked and waited for an answer, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Lana, the woman Sasuke now knew was Naruto’s foster mom, answered the door. Her white-blonde hair was tied back in a twist and her green eyes brightened when she saw Sasuke.

     “Sasuke how nice of you to come by! Naruto is up in his room. We’ll be having dinner in about a couple hours if you’d like to stay,” she smiled at him as the stepped back to let him in.

     Sasuke smiled at her greeting and rushed by to walk to Naruto’s room, “I’d love to stay, thank you.” He took the steps two at a time, and barged in Naruto’s room without knocking.

     “Dobe!” Sasuke yelled, shutting the door behind him and pouncing on Naruto, who was laying on his stomach on his bed.

     “Oof—Sasukeee,” Naruto whined. He shoved Sasuke off of him and sat up on his bed, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown. “Warn me next time jerk unless you’re trying to break my neck,” he said, his hand reaching up to rub the affected area.

     “You’ll be okay Naruto cry baby,” Sasuke smirked as he moved to sit near Naruto. “We need to pick our classes for tomorrow, so we can try and get some together,” Sasuke said, holding up the course catalog packet he had in his hand.

     “Duh, what do you think I was doing,” Naruto said, pointing at the laptop Sasuke just noticed was open on his bed. He had the catalog pulled up on his screen, and Sasuke could see he had made some kind of list on a notebook resting beside his computer.

     “What’s on your list,” Sasuke said, pointing with a tilt of his head. Naruto reached for his notebook.

     “I just wrote down the classes that are mandatory for the ninth grade year. I haven’t had a chance to choose electives, but I have a couple in mind that I think I’d like to take.”

     “Well we need to take as many advanced classes as we can so our transcripts look good for college,” Sasuke said, grabbing the notebook from Naruto’s hand and marking the classes where there was an advanced option.

     They had just finish agreeing on at least two electives to take together when Lana told them dinner would be ready in ten minutes. Sasuke had been stealing glances at Naruto since he had arrived in his room, almost two hours ago. More and more lately Sasuke was finding it hard to keep his eyes from lingering on Naruto when they were together. He always loved to watch those blue eyes focus on whatever he was doing, or the way his blonde hair brushed his forehead. Sasuke’s extra favorite was watching Naruto’s lips when he talked or seeing his eyes crinkle in his signature smile.

     So it wasn’t out of the ordinary when Naruto looked up and found Sasuke already looking at him. He smiled as he closed his laptop.

     “Don’t worry Sas, I’m sure we’ll have plenty of classes together. If not then your lawyer dad can come, and do whatever it is lawyers really do, and make them put us together,” Naruto smirked like he’d made some funny joke. “After all we can’t have brat Sasuke not getting what he wants.”

      _Ah, there was the joke_ , Sasuke thought. The problem was, he couldn’t immediately think of a comeback. Naruto, as always, had seen through him a little too easily. Sasuke really was worried they wouldn’t have any classes together. It wasn’t that he was afraid to stand on his own or that he _couldn’t_ get by without Naruto in his classes. He just felt drawn to Naruto all the time. If they had class together, not only would he see him everyday, but they would do homework and projects together.

     “Yeah, whatever,” Sasuke mumbled, getting up to head downstairs. Naruto’s laughter followed him into the hallway.

     “Brat Sasuke has a nice ring to it don’t you think Teme? I bet Itachi’d think so,” Naruto said as he followed Sasuke down to the kitchen. Sasuke didn’t even bother answering. Naruto and Itachi always enjoyed teasing him, mostly about being spoiled by his parents. For Naruto it was just a way for him to get under Sasuke’s skin, for Itachi…well he had a totally different reason Sasuke was sure.

     Lana interrupted Sasuke’s thoughts by asking them to set the table. She was busy bringing over the food, chicken and rice with stir fried vegetables. Once they all sat down, Naruto was the first to load up his plate and start eating with enthusiasm, like always.

     Lana frowned over at him, “why do you have to be so messy Naruto? Look at Sasuke, eating like he has some sense.” Naruto at least looked contrite, as he slowed down, and glowered at Sasuke.

     Naruto’s mom always said things like this when Sasuke came over. No matter what they happened to be doing, she thought Sasuke was just the greatest kid. She praised almost everything he did, and it was usually at the expense of Naruto. Sasuke knew Lana was pretty strict on Naruto, trying to keep him in line and make sure he got into college and was successful. He hated that she had to compare Naruto to him in the process because Naruto was his own person, a person Sasuke happened to enjoy as he was. Not to mention that it made Sasuke uncomfortable to be the object of so much attention. He usually tried to shrug it off and just be happy that Naruto never held it against him. The rest of their dinner was slightly awkward, so Sasuke hurried and made an excuse to leave as soon as he was done. Technically, leaving without helping to clean up was rude, but he was sure Lana would look past it for him. Especially since he always remembered to compliment her cooking and thank her for having him.

     When he walked in the door at his own house, Itachi and his mom were still in the kitchen cleaning up their own dinner. His mom called a greeting to him when she heard the door shut, so he walked in before going to his room.

     “How was your visit, Sasuke? Did you get your classes all picked out?” she said while drying the last of the dishes.

     “It was good. We had time to choose all our classes. Hopefully we get some together,” Sasuke answered, being careful to hide how badly he hoped for such a thing. Itachi smirked anyway. Jerk.

     “Wonderful, Sasuke! I hope you do have classes with Naruto as well. Who would have known when his family moved in all those years ago, that you guys would grow to be as close as brothers. Now you’re going to high school together.” Sasuke’s mom was speaking wistfully, lost in her words enough not to notice Sasuke stiffen at her statement.

     “We’re not like brothers mom!” Sasuke said, much louder than necessary. He reined in his emotions quickly, lest he be too transparent. “He’s just my…best friend, okay?” Itachi snorted this time. His mom smiled even though Sasuke could see worry in her eyes. He just glowered at Itachi before turning and stalking to the stairs. He slowed down once he got there though, so he could make sure Itachi didn’t say anything stupid to his mom.

     “It’s okay mother,” Itachi waited to say until a minute after Sasuke had left.

     “I just don’t understand. He and Naruto have been inseparable for years, and it can’t be healthy for Sasuke to hold him at arms length, Itachi. I’m worried about how introverted he seems, how he hides his emotional connection to others. I know he won’t talk to me about it, but maybe you could make sure he’s okay.”

     “Of course I’ll talk to him, but I know theres nothing to worry about. Sasuke just likes to categorize his feelings in a _special_ way.”

     Sasuke could tell that Itachi knew he was listening. He took that as his cue to leave and walked silently the rest of the way to his room, with a frown marring his face. Feelings were stupid. Naruto was his best friend, why was that so hard to understand? Calling him his brother felt _weird_ , it made his stomach do a sickening flop. His feelings for Itachi were not the same as he felt for Naruto and it was just—out of the question to compare the two. Sasuke got ready for bed, knowing that Itachi would find his way to his room before the night was over.

     It was almost time for Sasuke to go to sleep when he heard the knock on his bedroom door. Itachi walked in without waiting for him to answer, smiling his mischievous grin.

     “Little brother,” he said, flopping into Sasuke’s desk chair. He seemed content to let the greeting hang between them, forcing Sasuke to say something first.

     “Itachi.” He was not playing his stupid games.

     “Mother asked me to come ask you why you have the emotional range of a walnut, but you know that already, so here I am,” his smirk was maddening. Why did people like their siblings again?

     “I don’t like talking about feelings, so what? And who cares if I listen to you guys talk about me after I leave the room.” Sasuke stuck his nose in the air and thrust out his chin.

     “It’s not talking about feelings Sasuke. You and Naruto are close, she only wants you to acknowledge that. She’s worried something’s wrong with you, which something definitely is, but it’s not what she thinks at least,” Itachi thought he was so funny. Sasuke glared at him from his bed. “Anyway, hiding from your big scary feelings is fine with me, Sasuke. Good night.”

     Sasuke all but steamed in anger. Itachi had some nerve talking about Sasuke, not that it mattered because it wasn’t as big of a deal as everyone was making it. He wished everyone would just leave him alone. Naruto _was_ his best friend, after all.

 

* * *

 

     The first day of senior year, Sasuke rolled out of bed after snoozing his alarm at least twice. He hated the start of the year when he had to get used to waking up early again. Not that it mattered because he’d end up waiting for Naruto anyway. They’d agreed during the summer to carpool to school, alternating who drove every other week. They did it to save gas, and because they both had the same schedule anyway. No matter who drove, though, Sasuke knew Naruto would be the last one ready.

     Sure enough, he sat in his car almost ten minutes after beeping his horn before Naruto slid into the passenger seat. He didn’t know what took him so long because his hair was as unruly as ever, and he had a bagel hanging out of his mouth to eat on the way to school.

     “Teme,” he mumbled around his breakfast as he buckled his seat belt.

     Sasuke sighed, “Would it kill you to be on time Dobe? I mean it is the first day and all.” Naruto just laughed and proceeded to eat his bagel. Sasuke was sure that was the only reason their ride to school was as quiet as it was.

     As soon as they walked in the front doors, Naruto’s mouth was running. Sasuke was pretty sure there wasn’t a person alive that Naruto couldn’t make a friend out of. After the fifth person Naruto stopped to talk to, Sasuke was done rolling his eyes. He wrapped his arm around Naruto’s shoulder to get his attention.

     “Let’s go Naruto, we’re gonna be late to first block,” he used his grip to steer him away from some girl who was blushing at Naruto while he rambled on about his summer. Guess Sasuke wasn’t done rolling his eyes after all.

     “Hey Sasuke! I was having a conversation,” of course Naruto had to yell in his ear. Sasuke quickly dropped his arm, “just because you’re antisocial, doesn’t mean I have to be.”

     “I don’t care if you’re social or not Naruto. We have to be in our first block by eight, and you’ve already stopped to talk to a hundred people,” Sasuke talked to him like he was a child, mainly to piss him off. It worked.

     “Yeah well fuck you Teme. Walk without me next time,” Naruto sped up to pass Sasuke, and pretended to walk on his own. All Sasuke did was fall in step behind him because they had the same first class of the day, along with their lunch and fourth block.

     When they got to class, ten seconds before the late bell, they both settled into a seat in the back row. Sasuke glanced at Naruto to see how mad he actually was, and Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. Okay, so not actually mad. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

     They didn’t get many chances to talk in their first block, so it wasn’t until lunch that Sasuke got to actually have a conversation with Naruto. He was already sitting at a table with some of their mutual friends when Naruto plopped his tray down, with an extra slice of pizza. Sasuke rolled his eyes, he really needed to stop doing that.

     “You’re lucky you get so much exercise Naruto, or you’d be huge,” Sasuke scoffed. Naruto smiled up at him, his mouth already full.

     “I’m a healthy growing boy Sasuke, lay off. Dude, I can’t wait until fourth block. It’s our only elective this semester. Even though I don’t know how you talked me into taking art when I could have taken an extra gym class,” now it was Naruto’s turn to roll his eyes. Sasuke just smirked.

     “It’ll be good for you. You need to be more well rounded, so colleges don’t think you’re just some jock with good grades.”

     “Speaking of colleges, Naruto, have you decided which ones you’re going to apply to?” Their friend Chouji asked from the end of their table. Naruto seemed to tense up at the question.

     “Ah, actually, I’m applying to as many colleges in the area that I have time for,” Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head like he always did. His grin was sheepish.

     “I wouldn’t mind helping you Naruto. I mean it’ll probably be a drag, but I will,” Shikamaru chimed in. Nonchalantly leaning back in his chair. “Chouji and I already agreed to work on some of our essays together, if you wanna join. You too Sasuke, though I’m sure you don’t need any help.”

     Sasuke had already finished almost all of his application essays, not that he’d be telling any of them that. Besides he—

     “Hah nice Shikamaru, too bad Sasuke has already finished all his fmhmmhnfmnfm—” Sasuke quickly covered Naruto’s mouth, and glared at his questioning glance. Not that it mattered because Shikamaru was by far the smartest kid in their whole school. Sasuke was only beating him for valedictorian because of his complete lack of motivation to take as many high level courses as possible. So while Sasuke was sure Shikamaru knew exactly what Naruto was going to say, he agreed anyway.

     “I’ll be there, just tell me when,” Sasuke managed to say before he felt something slick swipe across his palm. He jerked his hand away like he’d been burned because Naruto had _licked_ him. “DOBE,” Sasuke screamed directly in Naruto’s smiling face. He waved his hand around before wiping it on his pants, though nothing could take away the feeling of the cool air hitting his wet palm. He knew his cheeks were red, that more people were looking at him in the cafeteria than he was comfortable with, and also that he wasn’t _actually_ that upset that Naruto had licked him. Just that his reaction was unexpected and that it made him feel things. Ugh.

     Of course Naruto just had this smug grin on his face, Chouji wasn’t paying attention, and Shikamaru was muttering to himself about them being troublesome. Wonderful. Sasuke just jerked himself up and went to throw away his tray, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone. Luckily, the dismissal bell went off as he was walking through the door.

     When Sasuke strolled into his fourth block, Naruto already had a table in the back of the room, and he’d saved Sasuke a seat. The room was arranged with the tables around the edges of the room with enough space for their chairs. The class was small, only ten people, but the room was large so they were pretty well spaced out. Perfect.

     Sasuke sat his backpack down and slid into his saved seat, making sure to frown at Naruto in the process. He waited until the teacher started talking about their syllabus to whisper to Naruto. “Don’t ever lick me again Dobe,” he made sure to fill his whisper with disgust. Honestly, the disgust was more aimed at himself for not being able to _not_ enjoy being licked, even if it was just his hand.

     Naruto snorted, “Yeah right Sas. Like you mean that.”

      _WHAT?_ Sasuke’s brain all but yelled at him. Naruto seriously just implied that Sasuke wanted him to lick him, like he _knew_ Sasuke wanted him to lick him. _Oh no._

     “Um, what,” was all Sasuke managed to say. He was too busy racing through potential outcomes of this conversation. Like, of course Naruto was choosing to be semi-flirty when Sasuke was so unsure of Naruto’s own feelings. It had only taken these last few years of high school for Sasuke to catch up to his own feelings. Now he understood all the snide jokes Itachi used to make and the reason why he used to love any time he got to spend around Naruto. They had settled into such a deep comfortability with each other that Sasuke wasn’t sure if the lines they crossed in their friendship were because of familiarity or because Naruto matched Sasuke’s own latently secretive crush. There was no longer any doubt for Sasuke though, he was royally in love with his best friend, and he spent most of his time trying to cover up his own feelings.

     “I _said_ ‘like you mean that.’ As in, you better be careful what you wish for Sa-su-ke,” okay Naruto was definitely crossing a line again. Sasuke wanted to hit his forehead on the table. He and Naruto had always had a weird understanding to their relationship. Where they both were completely comfortable with the other, and never had to be afraid to be their true selves. But here lately, as in this whole last year, there had been what Sasuke could only call _flirting_ instances between them. Not that he was complaining surely, but it left him confused and often frustrated over trying to decipher Naruto’s true feelings.

     He could definitely feel a blush creeping into his cheeks at that point, but oh well. “Fine Na-ru-to, maybe I’m just uncomfortable with doing such things in front of other people,” the end of Sasuke’s sentence came out in a rush. Almost as if he didn’t want to say it at the same time that he really wanted to say it. He saw Naruto smile out of the corner of his eye.

     “Cry baby Sasuke,” was all he said. _All he said._ What was Sasuke supposed to do with that? It was no wonder the boundaries of their relationship had become so confusing. Sasuke just picked up his pencil to act like he was taking notes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends for years. What will it take for Sasuke to figure out his feelings for Naruto, and when he does, how will he let him know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add another chapter because I couldn't fit it in just two. The shit kinda hits the fan in this chapter, and there's more of actual feelings. The next chapter will have the mature content. I added tags for trigger reasons because I'd rather be on the safe side. Nothing very graphic in my opinion.

     It wasn’t until October that the decision was all but made for Sasuke.It was the Thursday of Naruto’s birthday week, and his parents were letting him throw a “get together” to celebrate for him.Sasuke had already invited all of their mutual friends and even some of Naruto’s ridiculous amount of friends.The best part of the whole thing was that his parents were letting Itachi supervise them, which Sasuke was hoping meant it’d be upgraded to an actual party.

     Sasuke had been planning the whole thing for weeks, and because he was a genius, Naruto had no idea.He had already asked Naruto’s mom if he could come over and stay that Friday night, everyone who was invited knew Sasuke would kill them if they told Naruto, and Sasuke had already picked out the perfect gift.Of course he splurged a little since it was his best friend’s eighteenth birthday. 

     He remembered very clearly, Naruto working extra hours all summer to be able to afford the animation tablet he had gotten Sasuke for his own eighteenth birthday.It was the most recent one released by the top of the line brand, and Sasuke had actually teared up when he gave it to him.

     On Wednesday, Naruto’s actual birthday, he had given him a small gift so Naruto didn’t think he had forgotten about him.In true Naruto fashion, he was just as excited about the necklace Sasuke had chosen, especially since he’d bought one to match.Every day since Wednesday, Naruto had come to school wearing the necklace, and Sasuke didn’t even bother to hold back his smile. 

 

     Later that day when he got home, he finished everything he could get ready ahead of time.The rest of the plans were up to Itachi to keep since Sasuke would be the one bringing Naruto to the party after everyone was there.Sasuke’s parents were out of town as Sasuke’s dad had a business trip, and his mother accompanied him.Itachi was home on some three day weekend break from college and had promised to help him make everything special for Naruto.It was even worth all the teasing he had to endure, just to be able to give Naruto something special for his birthday.

     The next morning Sasuke rolled out of bed thirty minutes before his alarm.He was surprised he slept at all with how excited he was for the party.He just knew how stressed Naruto was deep down about school and making his mom happy, so he was getting so much fulfillment from imagining his surprise.Sasuke had made sure he was the one driving this whole week, so Naruto would suspect nothing about him needing to drive today.When Naruto slid into his front seat, Sasuke handed him a bagel wrapped in a paper towel.He knew they were Naruto’s favorite breakfast and he was willing to bet that he hadn’t had time to make himself something.His face lit up when he saw it.

     “Thanks Sas,” he said, right before he took a bite.

     If Naruto noticed that Sasuke was smiling much more than usual, he didn’t mention it.As a matter of fact Naruto almost seemed distracted the whole day, all while Sasuke was basically floating on cloud nine.At the end of the school day, both Naruto and Sasuke had cross country practice, which worked better for his plans because they had a lot of time to kill.While he almost ran a PR at practice that day, Naruto was sluggish and lagged behind, which was totally unlike him.It gave Sasuke pause, but he knew he would be making it much better soon, so he let it go for now.

     Once practice was over, they both showered.Sasuke had packed his clothes for the party, but of course, Naruto didn’t notice.When they climbed into Sasuke’s car, he drove to Naruto’s house.Lana wasn’t home when they got there, so Sasuke followed Naruto inside.Once they were in his room, Sasuke started the crucial plans in motion.

     “Hey Dobe, why don’t you put on something nice and we can go out somewhere.”

     Naruto’s head jerked up to look at him, “seriously Sas, just you and me?” Well not _really,_ but,

     “Sure, wear something nice though, and it can be a surprise,” Sasuke was willing to bet Naruto was too oblivious to suspect anything.It felt like Sasuke had been doused with cold water though when Naruto’s eyes started to water. _What had he done?_ “Um Naru—”

     “It’s just, you’ve been so weird lately, and we haven’t been hanging out these last few weeks and I just, I don’t know Sas, I guess I thought something was up between us,” Naruto’s voice was thick with emotion even though he hadn’t let any tears fall.Sasuke suddenly felt like an ass.He had been super secretive with trying to plan this whole party and he guessed he hadn’t been focusing on them spending much time together.He honestly didn’t think it was like Naruto to get so worked up still, but he let it go.

     “Don’t be a dobe, Naruto.Nothing’s changed between us,” Sasuke grinned at him, and Naruto smiled back. _Right so, crisis averted._

     Sasuke finally got Naruto into gear after that little moment, and it wasn’t until they pulled up in front of his house that Naruto seemed to notice something was up.

     “I thought you said we were going out Sasuke?” Naruto eyebrows were drawn together in confusion as he looked at Sasuke’s house.

     “We are, just come inside for a second, and then we can get going,”Sasuke opened his door and pretended to accidentally elbow his horn, telling Itachi that they had arrived.Naruto flinched beside him, but said nothing of it, so they both got out and walked up the path to his front door.Itachi had done a good job, making everyone park spread out on the street, and the house looked totally deserted.It wasn’t until they were both through the front door that everyone jumped out and yelled surprise. Sasuke made sure to watch for Naruto’s reaction since that was what he had been looking forward to this whole time.

     What he hadn’t expected for Naruto to burst into tears. _Well this day wasn’t going how he planned._

     Sasuke heard Itachi from somewhere yell, “Naruto you idiot,” before Naruto’s arms were _literally_ crushing Sasuke.Like he couldn’t breathe.Guess they were happy tears then, this time.He heard Naruto whisper a thank you in his ear before he let him go.

     Once everyone realized Naruto was actually happy about his surprise, they all surged forward to wish him a happy birthday and to pull him into the party.Sasuke made sure he was surrounded by people before he wandered off to find Itachi and check on everything.They had bought plenty of drinks and snacks, and Itachi even went out and got Naruto a cake.

     He found Itachi in the kitchen, opening a new bag of ice, and pulling out a couple more bags of chips.

     “Little brother,” he said, refilling one of the bowls with chips.

     “I just wanted to thank you for helping me with everything.I know you partially did it for Naruto, but still.Everything looks perfect,”Sasuke made sure to look as sincere as possible.It was a rare occasion that he spoke plainly to his brother and not with sarcasm and jokes.His brother smiled.

     “Anything for my little brothers,” Itachi said, smirking.

     “Itachi, we’re not—”

     “I was thinking more along the lines of by marriage so…”

     “ITACHI!” Sasuke knew he was blushing.This is not how he imagined thanking his brother would go.Leave it to him to make any situation as awkward as possible.Itachi made a shooing motion with his hand.

     “Yeah yeah Sasuke.Go find your _friend,_ I’m busy.”With that Itachi went back torefilling the snacks spread out on their kitchen island.Sasuke just cut his losses and left to go find Naruto.He could already hear music coming from their living room sound system and assumed people were dancing.Sasuke had invited so many people because Naruto was literally friends with _everyone._ Most of their senior class came, and a lot of people were even nice enough to bring Naruto a gift. 

     When Sasuke found him, he was standing with their friend Kiba, and a couple of Naruto’s friends Sasuke didn’t even really know.He joined their group just as everyone laughed at some joke, Naruto and Kiba’s laughs by far the most loud and obnoxious.It was going to be a fun night, he’d make sure of it.

 

     It wasn’t until much later, almost one in the morning, that everyone had finally left and he had time to give Naruto his gift.They were up in his room, and he was listening to Naruto telling him stories while he sat on the extra bed in his room.When he was younger he had bunk beds in his room, but once he hit high school, he coerced his parents into detaching them.Since Naruto stayed over regularly, he had also convinced them to let him keep the extra bed.His room was plenty big enough, so he had won that battle.

     “I can’t believe Sakura actually danced with Lee.I mean he’s been crushing on her for _years_ Sasuke,” _hn sounds familiar, Sasuke thought, “_ and I mean sure he was a little enthusiastic, as always, but maybe they can actually become a thing.Lee would be so happy, like so much happier than normal.And don’t even get me started on Kiba and Hinata like.Who knew my birthday party would be like the hookup place, not that anybody hooked up, but you know what I mean.I can’t believe they made out. And,” _would he ever take a breath? “_ speaking of birthday party, you’re literally the best Sasuke.I can’t believe how insecure I was being, you’ve just been planning this the whole time.Gosh you’re my best friend,” Sasuke looked up as Naruto finally took a pause.

     He was smiling at him, and Sasuke couldn’t resist smiling back. _His dobe. Tch, he wished he was his dobe at least_.Sasuke used the lull in Naruto’s stories to get out his present.It was technically two presents, but one was predominantly just for sentimental value.He saw Naruto’s look of confusion as he handed him the big box.

     “But Teme, you already gave me my present,” he said, reaching up to grab the necklace he was still wearing.The necklace that had the yin symbol on it to represent Sasuke, and Sasuke’s had the yang symbol on it, to represent Naruto.Sasuke smiled at the way Naruto already seemed to love it.

     “Yeah that was just so I could give you your real present now Naruto.You didn’t think I’d let you get me the tablet and that I would just give you the necklace?”As Sasuke was talking, Naruto’s face seemed to fall, but Sasuke already knew what that was about. “The necklace is no less important Naruto.I’ll always be the yin to your yang okay?”His smile returned.He reluctantly released the necklace to take the box from Sasuke.

     “I didn’t buy you the tablet because I expected anything in return Sasuke,” he said while he opened his box, “I wanted to get it because you had been talking about it for months.”Sasuke knew the exact minute that Naruto realized what he was opening.His eyes lit up and immediately flicked up to Sasuke.“You can’t be serious Sasuke!No way!This is so expensive anyway Sas. I can’t, I—”

     “You will accept it because it means a lot to me that you have it,” Sasuke knew just how to work him.

     “But its a MacBook Pro, Sasuke _._ I know how expensive they are,” Naruto’s voice was starting to get whiny.

     “Yeah well I have more money than I know what to do with, so,” he shrugged his shoulders.The MacBook was a combined gift from him and his parents and Itachi.Sasuke knew Naruto would need it when they went to college next year, and he couldn’t see his mom being able to get him one herself.Sasuke didn’t even have to think twice about it.Naruto seemed to think about it a second longer before just accepting his fate.He smiled up at Sasuke again.

     “Thank you Sas.How many times can I tell you that in one night?”

     “Well get ready to tell me again because I have one more,” Sasuke pulled out the last gift, he’d wrapped.The sentimental one.He could see the protest in Naruto’s eyes before he forced it onto his lap.“Just open it,” he said, turning his head away.This one was king of embarrassing for him.

     “Sasuke, I—”Naruto’s voice was filled with awe as he opened the gift.Sasuke had spent the last few weeks hand making Naruto a photo album.His mom had been going through old family photos a month ago and had found so many with Naruto in them.It had given Sasuke the idea, and so he had stayed up on the weekends, choosing pictures and designing the pages.Honestly, it was nice practice for his art anyway, and he loved being able to have complete creative freedom.He watched as Naruto slowly flipped through each page, glancing up at him occasionally.The raw emotion in Naruto’s eyes all but bowled Sasuke over,he felt warmth spread in his chest at knowing that he caused it.

     He moved to go sit beside him, so he could see exactly what pictures he was looking at and when.They stayed up for a whole hour after that, reminiscing about each page, and Sasuke talking about the reasons behind each of his designs.Neither of them noticed that Naruto never opened his computer.

 

     The next morning Sasuke was sitting on his bed when Naruto walked back in the room from his shower.He had on jeans that were hanging low on his hips, his black boxer briefs peeking out of the top and fitting snug on his waist, and that was _all_ he had on.Sasuke’s eyes immediately darted to him, drinking in his exposed skin for as long as he dared to look.Naruto was rubbing a towel on his hair trying to soak up extra moisture, and Sasuke was riveted to the show he was unknowingly putting on.Every movement of his arms flexed his muscles, his abs rippling with his effort to keep his balance.Sasuke was pretty sure his mouth made an audible pop when his jaw dropped open, Naruto was so _hot._ As soon as he lowered the towel, Sasuke made sure to snap his eyes away because he was totally not just staring.

     “Hah thought I brought a shirt with me to the bathroom, but I musta forgot,” Naruto said as he threw his towel in the hamper.Sasuke couldn’t find it in his heart to be upset over such a small little thing as _that_.Surely not. He never responded to Naruto, instead focused on finding ways to glance at him while simultaneously making every effort not to look at him. Naruto walked to his duffel bag he had moved onto the bed he had slept in last night, and Sasuke’s heart slammed into his throat for a completely different reason.

     Naruto had bared his whole back when he’d turned away from Sasuke, and there across the middle was a purple bruise marring his perfect skin.It was long and slender, and didn’t resemble a bruise that would have been accidentally made.

     “Naruto,” Sasuke choked out, “where did you get that bruise on your back?”Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke, confusion dominating his face for a split second before he blushed straight to the tips of his ears.

     “Uhh, oh I had forgotten honestly.It’s just… uh ya see the other night I was—”

     “Cut the shit Naruto,” Sasuke knew his voice was louder than normal.He was trying to hold back his anger, trying to make sure his assumptions were right before he lost his head.

     “Well ya see I was in the kitchen, you know setting the table, and I sorta started eating before Lana sat down.She got pretty mad cause she’s always telling me not to do that ya know, and well she kinda hit me with her wooden spoon, but I swear she didn’t mean to hit me like that, it doesn’t even hurt Sas really,” Naruto was rushing through his explanation by the end because he knew Sasuke was fuming.Lana had always been strict, and unnecessarily physical with Naruto.Sasuke could remember multiple times when they were smaller that Naruto would be upset after he had been corrected by her after breaking one of her rules.Stupid Sasuke had assumed it had gotten better since Naruto had been getting older.Naruto had surely stopped mentioning it altogether.

      “So you’re telling me,” Sasuke said through clenched teeth, “that she hit you with a wooden spoon so hard that she left a bruise on your skin because you didn’t wait to eat until she sat down?”Naruto was looking every direction but at him.Sasuke’s stomach felt like it was full of boiling acid. _How dare she_.

     “Honestly Sas, she’s just been a little angry with me lately cause I didn’t do so well on that test in calc.She’s just on this kick about it being my last semester colleges will look at and everything, so she’s been a little extra strict—”Sasuke couldn’t help but cut Naruto off again.

     “Strict is not the same thing as abusive Naruto,” he lost his battle with trying not to raise his voice, “she’s _abusing_ you.There is NO REASON for her to be leaving marks on your skin.You didn’t even do anything bad.Ohhhh I can’t handle this,” Sasuke was slowly losing control of his emotions.He got up to spin Naruto around and gingerly ran his fingers across the bruise.That only seemed to reenforce his anger.“You don’t deserve this Naruto, you never have.I’m going over there.This has to stop.”Sasuke’s chest was heaving with his erratic breathing at this point.His voice was filling with emotion.Sasuke turned to stalk out of his room, but Naruto grabbed his wrist.

     “Please Sasuke, I…can handle this.She’s not going to really hurt me,” his voice was full of anguish.

     “She’s already hurting you!” Sasuke yelled, but he let Naruto keep his wrist.He tried desperately to calm down, thankfully Itachi chose that moment to walk into his room.

     “Why are you yelling, Sasuke?It’s too early for this,” he said as he quickly took intheir body language.“What’s wrong,” his tone changed, all previous banter forgotten.

     “Naruto here,” Sasuke said, nodding with his head, “has been getting bruises from Lana, and he didn’t even tell anyone. And he,” Sasuke paused for emphasis, “doesn’t think its even a big deal.”Itachi schooled his features, and simply moved his gaze to Naruto.

     “Is that so Naruto?Why is your mother hitting you so?”His calm voice was irritating Sasuke all over again.

     “She’s just been cracking down, and trying to make sure I keep doing well in school,” Naruto said, dropping Sasuke’s wrist.

     “Tch yeah right.Stop downplaying the situation Naruto.She hit you when she could have handled it any other way.And I’d be willing to bet this isn't the only time, that you’ve just been dealing with it all on your own because you knew I’d get upset,” Sasuke looked back to see Naruto’s face.Sure enough he immediately looked down to the ground, confirming Sasuke’s accusation.“That’s it!I’m going.”Sasuke made to storm off again, but Itachi grabbed him this time.

     “Let’s not be hasty Sasuke.This is Naruto’s life, and he is big enough to defend himself if he needs to,”Sasuke knew Itachi was trying to give Naruto the ability to make his own decisions, but he was past caring about that.

     “Hasty?I can’t handle it Itachi.He may be big enough, but he’s just going to stand there and let her physically assault him.That’s just who he is, and I can’t stand the thought of it.Honestly how dare you not be more upset.”

     “Oh I am upset enough brother.I am just trying to give Naruto a chance to handle it himself, it’s what he wants unfortunately,” Itachi’s focus briefly switched to Naruto before locking back on Sasuke.

     “You know what, FINE,” Sasuke snapped, before turning to Naruto, “but I’m telling you right now Naruto Uzumaki, she hits you one more time and I’m not holding back.And you better tell me too if you value my trust in you at all,” with that he brushed past Naruto, effectively ending the conversation.Neither of them dared to contradict him.

 

     Over a month passed with no incidents.It was the Friday before Thanksgiving break, and he and Naruto were working on the rough sketches for their final art project.Things between them had returned to normal, or at least Naruto was pretending they had.Sasuke had personally blamed himself for not noticing his friend’s inner turmoil sooner.Every time he thought back to how stressed Naruto had seemed,how insecure he had shown himself to be right before his party that night, it was all Sasuke could do to keep from wanting to smother Naruto with his overprotective urges.He knew much more had happened than Naruto let on, including verbal abuse and lack of positive encouragement.It had only taken Sasuke many nights of having trouble falling asleep, to imagine every possible scenario that Naruto could have been through.He had come a long way from being unsure of how he felt for the dobe, that was for sure.

     “Hey Sasuke,” Naruto said, breaking Sasuke from his thoughts, “Lana is supposed to be going out of town this weekend with her boyfriend, so I was thinking maybe I could come stay over?”

    “Of course dobe.I can ask when you drop me off today and then you can just drive up after you pack a bag,” Sasuke said, putting away his pencils and eraser.

    “Okay, I’ll text you after I ask.”They both finished packing up all their supplies and putting their canvases away.The last bell rang not too long after and they bustled off to practice.

 

     Sasuke had already gotten permission from his parents later that evening, and had been waiting almost an hour for Naruto to text him.He knew Naruto had dropped him off and went straight home, so he wasn’t sure what was taking so long.Sasuke had already started to worry when his phone lit up in his pocket, Naruto was calling him.

     “Hey…?” Sasuke answered, his tone making it sound more like a question.

     “Hey Sasuke.I just wanted to call and let you know I’m getting my stuff together now.I’m sorry it’s taken me so long.Mom got upset, apparently she’s not going out of town anymore ha.”

     “Did something happen, Naruto?It’s been an hour.”Sasuke heard rustling in the background before Naruto responded.

     “Actually, we got into a small argument.Don’t freak out okay.I asked about her trip and she got upset, apparently she had a fight with her boyfriend.Honestly it was an accident cause she just shoved me Sas, but we were near the top of the stairs. I lost my balance and fell on the stairs.I’m not really hurt, just tweaked my wrist I think,” Naruto was still rambling on, but Sasuke was having none of it. _A freaking month was all it took._

     “Pack your stuff Naruto,” was all he said before he hung up.He wasn’t leaving any room for his reasoning.Sasuke immediately got his shoes on and went to knock on Itachi’s door.He opened it looking confused as Sasuke had just greeted him when he got home.

     “She did it again, let’s go,” was all he had to say.Itachi grabbed his keys and followed Sasuke out of his room.

     “You go ahead Sas, I’ll bring the car.He needs to bring some of his stuff here,” Itachi said as he walked another direction.Sasuke sped out their front door.

     He was running to Naruto’s house again, but this time, the flutters in his belly had nothing to do with excitement.Sasuke could feel emotions bubbling up in his throat.Emotions that he had barely acknowledged yet in relation to Naruto and emotions that were echoes of the ones he had felt on that night over a month ago.He knew using feelings as fuel usually meant the situation would be handled with less logic, but he just couldn’t shake the deep seated need to protect Naruto.Naruto who refused to defend himself against a person abusing him out of her own selfish wants.

     When he got to Naruto’s front porch, he didn’t bother knocking and instead threw the front door open.His eyes landed on Naruto, sitting near the bottom of the stairs with a duffel bag on his lap.He had a look on his face like he wanted to smile but thought better of it.He made to stand up and walk toward the door, but Sasuke’s eyes darted to the landing at the top of the stairs.Lana was standing there looking stricken, probably from the door Sasuke had flung.She took a pause, but still couldn’t piece together a reason for the tension in the air.

     “Sasuke, how nice to see you.You must want Naruto to stay over,” her voice seemed cool and collected, which irritated Sasuke even more.He hesitated for a brief second before his anger spewed out.

     “Don’t speak to me like nothing’s happened.After all this time, I’ve finally figured out how you’ve been treating Naruto.You’ve been putting your hands on him for no reason,” Sasuke refused to break eye contact with her.He watched emotions play over her face before she settled on anger and turned her focus to Naruto.

     “Naruto,” his head jerked around to look at her, “you really fucking ran your mouth about a little argument?You’re so ungrateful, after all I’ve done for you, all you can be is self centered.”Sasuke could only see half of Naruto’s face, but he could read the telltale signs of him holding back tears.So apparently, could Lana.“Oh don’t cry Naruto.It’s no surprise.You’ve always been a selfish boy, too lazy to ever be successful.”Naruto’s face scrunched at that, he lost his battle with the tears, and Sasuke was done.

     “HOW DARE YOU,” Sasuke screeched, “Naruto is the complete opposite of selfish.You _obviously_ don’t even know him.ALL he DOES is bend over backwards to please you Lana.He overworks himself to get the best grades he can, he plays sports every single season, he’s applying to every college around just so he doesn’t let you down by not getting into any.Empathy is pouring out of his ears.I’ve watched him for as long as I’ve known him do nothing but love everyone around him, _especially_ you, though how he still could is beyond me.He brings warmth to every person he meets.I’m _done_ watching him get hurt by someone who he deserved nothing but love from, and don’t you DARE say you loved him.”

     Sasuke had taken a few steps forward at this point, and nothing could break his focus,“you don’t treat someone you love this way.You’ve been hurting him physically, but it’s become pretty obvious to me that he’d take even that over you tearing him down verbally.Not that it matters because he’s coming with me.You won’t get the chance to bend him to your will anymore.” 

     Sasuke took a breath to continue, but he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.His eyes flicked over and noticed Itachi who’s gaze was focused on Naruto.Sasuke swung his head around and saw Naruto, standing there with his mouth agape and with eyes only for Sasuke.His tears had seemed to halt before, but his eyes crinkled again and they resumed.Sasuke felt his heart drop into his stomach, his anger overwhelmed by _whatever_ he was feeling for Naruto. 

     It took Itachi tightening his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder for him to focus back on the situation.He glanced up at Lana, whose face was drawn and blanched white.She must have been shocked beyond words because she said nothing.

     “Let’s go,” Sasuke said before he turned around, and stalked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I already have the next chapter pretty much finished, so I'll definitely update by the weekend. Sooo wonder what Naruto's tears were about, and also yay for protective Sasuke :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday counts as the weekend right? :| Anyway...I struggled with this chapter. Thankful for my beta LivelyHart who also motivated me to actually post this.

     By the time they had all gotten back to Sasuke’s house, his adrenaline rush wasfading.He vaguely noticed Itachi split off, to go talk to their parents no doubt, as he and Naruto walked to his room.He felt his whole body start to tremble as he stood in the middle of his room and he recalled every word that he’d said in the heat of the moment.He’d essentially lost control, as much as he ever had, and had poured out his emotions like acid.Naruto sat his duffel bag down with a thump and Sasuke whirled to face him.

     “Naruto I—I’m so sorry.I don’t know what got into me, I never planned for it to get that messy.And I never would have projected your feelings like that if I hadn’t lost my head.You’re just so…it’s just…I—”Sasuke’s head was bowed as he rambled on, and he looked up at Naruto through his lashes when his words seemed to fail him.Before he could continue on, Naruto stepped to him, and wrapped him in a hug.Sasuke’s first instinct was to inhale as deeply as he could to absorb the comforting scent that was Naruto.He immediately felt tears coat the back of his throat.This is exactly the type of thing he had been so desperately trying to put into words about Naruto.Here he was, giving from himself again, and Sasuke didn’t feel like he deserved it.He felt his face scrunch with the effort to control his emotions.Naruto’s hand drifted up to weave into Sasuke’s hair and press him more tightly into the hug.

     “I didn’t know you felt all those things about me Sasuke.They’re…the nicest things anyone has ever said to me.Please don’t say sorry, don’t say you regret them,” Naruto’s voice was calm, and Sasuke could feel the vibrations of his voice where his face was pressed against Naruto’s neck.

     “I could never regret saying something that made you feel that way, Naruto,” Sasuke said, his voice muffled against Naruto’s skin.The way Sasuke’s face was buried against Naruto’s neck echoed an intimacy that held no sexual weight.It was reminiscent of a kiss, yet nothing but comfort was conveyed between the two. 

     It was there, standing wrapped up by Naruto when he felt he should be scolded, that Sasuke felt his feelings for his best friend shift into place.He was in love with Naruto and he loved him too.Not the kind of love that he could wake up and forget, having faded away each day.But the kind of love that rooted deep into who he was as a person, the kind that he would carry with him no matter what became of their friendship.It was unselfish, it was pure and warm, and realizing it was like a weight had been lifted out of his chest.

     He wanted to be everything Naruto needed, from then until forever, and he’d be starting with an openness about himself that he’d shared with no other before.His fear completely evaporated because he knew with absolute certainty that he could trust Naruto, that his intentions would never be to hurt him. 

     Sasuke took one last deep breath and moved to step back.Naruto loosened his hold and allowed Sasuke out of the embrace.He had a smile on his face and his understanding of the moment shown in his eyes.

     “I wasn’t necessarily apologizing for the things I said Naruto, just the way I went about saying them.I brought confrontation to you when all you wanted, I’m sure, was to get away from that exact thing.Still, I meant what I said.You can stay here, I’ll make sure of it.Anything I can do to help you feel better, just…let me know,”Sasuke said, hoping he was conveying himself properly.

     “I appreciate everything Sasuke. I’ll…think about staying here.Though after everything that happened, maybe I should.I just hate to be a bother, and it’s definitely not your parents’ place to take me in or anything,”Naruto said.Both of them looked to the door when it opened, and Itachi poked his head in.

     “Mom and dad are cool Sasuke.Naruto, we can get the rest of your stuff whenever Lana isn’t home.You’re eighteen now so she can’t do anything, and also.Don’t even think about not staying because you think you’re a burden or something.”That was all Itachi said before he left again and closed the door on his way out.

     Naruto looked back at Sasuke, an unsure smile on his face, “well I guess I can’t really tell Itachi no.”

 

     It took until the week of Christmas for all of Naruto’s feelings to boil over.Sasuke had been paying close attention to the way Naruto seemed to feel everyday, making sure to ask him how he was.Sasuke never told Naruto that the nightmares he had every night woke him up too.He never told him how much it hurt to know that Naruto was that conflicted over what had happened.Still, he never pried.He never tried to force Naruto to talk about his feelings, he just assumed that when he was ready he would. 

     So well into their Christmas break, the Sunday before Christmas, and the day before Christmas Eve, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the living room watching holiday movies.His mom had made cookies and brought them glasses of milk.Naruto and Sasuke sat on the couch while Itachi sprawled out on the love seat.Halfway through Frosty the Snowman, Naruto excused himself to the bathroom and walked upstairs.Sasuke must have been absorbed by the movie because it was Itachi who noticed how long Naruto had been gone.

     “Sasuke, do you think Naruto is okay?” He said, sitting up to look at Sasuke.

     “I’ll go see,” Sasuke said, kicking himself for not noticing that his friend had been gone for at least fifteen minutes.He threw the blanket he had been using onto the couch and walked upstairs.He knocked on the bathroom door first, but the light wasn’t on, so he assumed Naruto wasn’t still there. 

     He found him in the room they now shared, sitting on his bed with the light off.It was almost completely dark, but Sasuke could see the outline of Naruto in the remnants of sunlight peeking through the window.

     “Naruto,” was all he said, and he heard Naruto sniff.Sasuke made the decision not to cut on the light, instead he moved to sit beside him.

     “I’m sorry Sas.I was just thinking about Lana, I guess cause of the holiday.We always used to watch Christmas movies together with popcorn and hot chocolate.I’m still trying to come to terms with what happened because my whole life with her wasn’t bad, honestly.It’s just like she lost her head when my junior year started, and everything kind of went downhill from there,” Sasuke could hear the tears in the tone of Naruto’s voice.He always failed at situations like this, never knowing the appropriate thing to say to make someone feel better.He just wrapped his arm around Naruto’s back and rested his head on his shoulder.

     “I wish I could make everything better,” Sasuke said when Naruto seemed to lean into the contact.

     “I just don’t know how to feel you know.Like I want to think she loves me, that maybe she just got so caught up in wanting the best for me that she tried to control every single thing I did.And then she couldn’t handle it when that didn’t work.”

     “Naruto please don’t listen to what I said back then.I wasn’t thinking about how saying that would affect you.I was just lashing out and it was selfish and I’m sorry,” Sasuke said, looking into Naruto’s eyes.

     “No Sas.Stop apologizing for that.I know that she wasn’t treating me well, I’ve accepted that.I guess I mostly just don’t think she was really present in her actions, and that might be me making excuses for her because I did love her,” at that Naruto’s breath caught and fresh tears dripped down his cheeks.Sasuke stood up in front of Naruto and pulled him up too.He cupped Naruto’s face and used his thumbs to wipe tears before wrapping his arms around his neck and cradling his head.

     Sasuke felt helpless.He could feel an echo of the pain Naruto must be feeling in his own chest.All he knew to do was offer as much affection as he dared.When he felt Naruto’s arms wind around his middle, he at least felt like he was doing _something_.They stood like that until Sasuke no longer felt the tremors in Naruto’s shoulders and his arms loosened from around his ribs.

     “Do you want to go back down stairs or just try and go to sleep,” Sasuke said, backing up to look Naruto in the face.

     “We can watch more movies,” Naruto said, wiping his face with his shirt.

     “Why don’t you go wash your face.I’ll go make popcorn and hot chocolate, yeah?”

     Naruto’s eyes met his and he grinned sadly, “yeah that’d be nice.Thank you Sasuke, really, for everything.”Sasuke just smiled and went to go do as he said.

 

     Much later that night, Sasuke woke up to Naruto’s whimpers for the fourth time that week.He couldn’t take it anymore so he whipped his covers back and climbed out of his own bed.Naruto was semi-curled up facing the crack between the wall and his own bed.Sasuke hesitated for a second, but climbed under Naruto’s blankets when he moaned again in his sleep.Who knew what he was torturing himself with in his dreams?Sasuke wasn’t going to lay there and listen to him suffer anymore though, he knew that.

     When his weight finally settled on the bed, Naruto turned toward him.Sasuke didn’t know if he was all the way awake, so he waited to see if his eyes would open.

     “Sasuke?” Naruto’s voice cracked with sleep, and he suddenly felt awkward.

     “Uh you were having a nightmare.I thought maybe I could help,” he trailed off, not knowing what else to say.Sasuke lifted the covers and started to get back up, but Naruto grabbed his arm.

     “No, stay. Please.”

     Sasuke dropped the comforter and turned back toward Naruto.The bed was small so their bent knees were touching and their noses were only inches apart.Naruto seemed to be drifting in and out of sleep, so Sasuke closed his eyes.

     He felt Naruto move, and his eyes shot back open when he felt Naruto’s mouth settle against his lips.The kiss was over soon after it started, and Naruto’s eyes never opened.

     “You’re so good to me Sas.My Sas,” he whispered before grabbing Sasuke’s hand.Sasuke was frozen.He knew his cheeks must be pink, not that it mattered in the dark.Naruto had just _kissed_ him.His stomach fluttered, but Naruto’s deep breathing told him he was already asleep, and then he felt stupid.He probably wouldn’t even remember it in the morning.No matter what he told himself though, he couldn’t help falling asleep with a smile on his face. _His Sas?Oh he definitely was._

     Christmas morning Sasuke cracked his eyes open and he knew it was early. He leaned up and saw Naruto, still asleep and curled up in his customary ball.Sasuke checked his phone and saw that it was seven in the morning and assumed that everyone else would still be asleep too.He had already decided to give Naruto his present when it was just them two because he wanted to see his true emotions play across his face.Sasuke knew if he gave him an important gift in front of everyone, he’d shutter his emotions.At that rate, he’d never really know if Naruto returned the feelings that he had.

     Sasuke climbed out of his bed and went to the bathroom, confirming on his way that everyone was still asleep.When he came back in his room, he dug Naruto’s gift out of its hiding place and paused to think about how exactly he’d like to give it to him.His gift, the canvas he’d been working so hard on for his art project, he’d somehow managed to keep Naruto from seeing.The canvas was exactly square and almost two feet wide.Sasuke did his best to capture them both in the middle, standing face to face.Sasuke’s half of the canvas was dark and Naruto’s light, but Naruto had his hand extended to Sasuke’s chest, and it looked as if his light was diffusing into Sasuke from that point.It was all of Sasuke’s feelings laid out in visible form, and it made him anxious just to think about how Naruto would take it.

     “Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice startled him out of his thoughts.Sasuke’s eyes found him sitting up in his bed, looking between him and the canvas in his hands.

     “Uhh Merry Christmas,” he said, walking to stand beside his bed, “I made you this and—I didn’t want to give it to you in front of everyone else.”Naruto flung his covers back and hung his legs over the side of the bed.Sasuke’s hands were tight on the canvas, he was still trying to think of how to explain.

     “Why don’t you let me see,” Naruto held his hands out, smiling in an effort to comfort Sasuke.It was unfair, Sasuke thought, how he always seemed so in control of his feelings.

     Sasuke took a deep breath and handed it to Naruto.Of course, he held it up so Sasuke couldn’t see his face.Ten seconds is all he lasted.

     “It’s um you and me obviously.I came up with the idea before everything happened.I…wanted you to always have something to remind you of me.It sounds kinda silly now that I said that out loud,” Sasuke paused, “I titled it _My Sunshine.”_

     Sasuke only stopped talking because he heard Naruto gasp behind the canvas.His eyes immediately devoured Naruto’s expression when he slowly lowered the painting, sticking on the tears just beginning to escape his eyes.His mouth opened to say something, but Naruto beat him to it.

     “Sasuke this—is this how you really feel?Is this how you see me?”His voice quivered with tears, and Sasuke thought he might burst with his emotions.

     “It’s not just how I see you Naruto, it’s how you _are_.I will never be able to put my feelings into words, but you’re my—”

     Sasuke never finished because Naruto jerked him down and latched his mouth onto his.Sasuke’s mind blanked. _Two_ kisses all within hours of each other, and he couldn’t deny this one was intentional. Once Sasuke focused back on the fact that he was kissing Naruto, he was straddling his lap, and the canvas was forgotten somewhere beside them.Sasuke whimpered when their tongues met, and Naruto wrapped his arms around his middle like a vice, crushing their chests together.This was _definitely_ better than any reaction Sasuke thought he might get.He was pretty sure if his heart beat any faster it would explode. 

     Sasuke could have gone on kissing Naruto forever, so when he finally pulled away, Sasuke’s mouth immediately formed a frown.But Naruto’s face was still inches from his, his eyes locked on to Sasuke’s as they both breathed into the small space between their mouths.Naruto leaned in again, but this time just rubbed his nose along Sasuke’s, the tenderness of the action hitting Sasuke in the chest.

     “My Sas,” he whispered, before finally unwrapping his arms.He grabbed Sasuke’s hips and lifted him from his lap, all while smiling up at him.Sasuke’s brain felt like it was trucking through tar, the memory of Naruto’s mouth on his monopolizing his ability to think.

      “So you liked the painting then,” was all Sasuke could come up with.Like there weren’t a hundred questions running through his mind to help him figure out _what the hell_ just happened.

     Naruto just laughed, “yeah Sasuke.I liked it.”

 

     Sasuke was an idiot.Over a week had passed since Christmas, and he still felt no closer to discussing what had happened.Naruto had found a way to kiss him every day since then, but Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to initiate anything until they stopped dancing around whatever was going on.He knew his mind wouldn’t rest until everything was laid out in the open, and by everything, he meant the fact that he had feelings for Naruto for _years_ now.Call it a crush, call it whatever.He couldn’t just continue along like kissing _every day_ was always a part of their friendship, like they weren’t all of a sudden doing relationship things. 

     It’s not that he was opposed in any way. Oh no.If anything, he wished they were doing more because he’d been fantasizing about doing _anything_ physical with Naruto for at least the last year.For so long he’d felt guilty because Naruto was HOT.Sasuke could barely keep his eyes off him, and they were just supposed to be best friends.Well, he refused to feel guilty anymore since Naruto had obviously decided it was no big deal to make plain old friendship a thing of their past.Sasuke refused to have any doubts or have any part of their (possible) relationship be unclear.If he was really doing this with Naruto, and he sincerely hoped he was, then they were going to do this the absolute right way.

     The only thing that had kept Sasuke from confronting Naruto point blank, was everything that had just gone on in his life.Every time he built himself up to question Naruto and spill everything, worry crept in about him abusing Naruto’s situation.He didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable, and he didn’t want him to feel obligated in any way because he lived with Sasuke’s family.So there lies the idiocy.Sasuke’s been dancing around having a serious talk with a guy that he’s been making out with every day for the last week.Wonderful.

     “I’m going to take a shower,” Naruto said, breaking the silence.Sasuke turned from the computer he’d been pretending to browse on to watch him collect his things and leave for the bathroom.He couldn’t keep doing this.He had to at least come clean about his own feelings.

     It wasn’t long before Naruto walked back in from his shower, but something was off.Sasuke had given up trying _not_ to look at Naruto long ago, so he didn’t even make an effort to stop the head to toe glance.

     “Is that my shirt Naruto?” Sasuke said, already ruining the plans in his head.Naruto immediately glanced down at himself.

     “I guess it is,” he shrugged, and reached back to pull it over his head.Sasuke blatantly stared at Naruto now while he stripped out of his shirt in front of him.

     “What?” Naruto said, smiling as he threw the shirt at Sasuke.Sasuke had a feeling he was just trying to rile him up, but he knew he’d been caught.He could feel his cheeks heat up, so he looked away and hoped that Naruto would let it go.When he didn’t say anything else, Sasuke glanced back at him.

     “Uhh I don’t—” Sasuke stumbled on his words, but Naruto just kept smiling.Naruto had been in the process of putting on one of his own shirts, but he paused.He seemed to think for a second before tossing the shirt on the floor.

     “You know I catch you looking at me a lot Sasuke,” he said, and hooked his fingers in his sweatpants and pushed them down his legs.Sasuke felt his eyes go wide, _what the fuck was he doing?_ He couldn’t really deny what Naruto said, but he surely hadn’t known that he’d been so obvious all the time.When Naruto’s thumbs hooked in his boxers, Sasuke’s breath caught in the back of his throat.He pushed those down his thighs too until they pooled at his feet. _Oh no._ Sasuke couldn’t breathe.He devoured every inch of skin Naruto was unabashedly showing, not even conscious anymore of his own reactions.

     “You next,” Naruto said, bringing Sasuke back down to earth.

     “Uhhh, what?” was all he could manage.This was definitely not the talk he’d been planning to have.His inability to process was getting embarrassing.

     “You can touch me if you do,” Naruto’s grin was so smug, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.But it was Naruto he had just watched strip _for no reason,_ and he’d be damned if he’d pass up the opportunity to play along. 

     Sasuke’s face was beet red at that point, but he quickly stood up, reached for his shirt, and pulled it off.He hesitated at his pants, because he had no boxers underneath, before taking those off too.Naruto groaned.Sasuke just stood there, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

     “Come here,” Naruto said.Sasuke stepped toward him, stopping when they were inches from touching.Naruto used his finger to tilt Sasuke’s chin up so they could lock eyes.It was almost too much for Sasuke after so much indecision and holding back his emotions.He felt close to panicking at the feelings he knew would soon be out in the open. 

     Naruto moved his hand to weave his fingers through the hair at the back of Sasuke’s neck, gently coaxing Sasuke’s face closer.When he didn’t resist, he rushed their mouths together.Sasuke finally gave up fighting, the dam on his feelings completely failed, and he flung his arms around Naruto. He no longer cared about whatever it was that he had been so unsure about.Sasuke pressed forward wantonly, surely erasing any uncertainty that Naruto had.He felt Naruto tease his tongue along the seam of his lips, immediately moving to nibble on his bottom one when he opened his mouth.It didn’t take long for their hearts to be pounding, both of their chests brushing with the breaths heaving out of their lungs.Sasuke was barely repressing the urge to climb Naruto like a tree.

     It wasn’t until Sasuke’s erection brushed Naruto’s that he flinched and backpedaled quickly.He felt his eyebrows dart into his hairline before he took in Naruto’s hooded eyes, his pupils blown wide.His open mouth highlighted his swollen lips as his breath rushed past them, but Naruto’s smirk returned when he saw Sasuke’s face.

     “It’s okay Sas.Do you want to?Because I want to touch you if that’s okay.”

     “I—yeah I—please,” was all Sasuke managed.Naruto stepped forward and grasped Sasuke’s hips.He brought their lips back together, this time immediately slanting their open mouths across each other and coaxing Sasuke’s tongue with his own.Sasuke was distracted enough to be surprised when Naruto’s hands jerked their hips together, grinding their erections against each other.Sasuke unabashedly moaned into Naruto’s open mouth.

     Naruto continued, keeping his thrusts short to create the perfect friction between their sticky skin, his fingers rigid on Sasuke’s hips as they moved together.Sasuke made it his personal mission to run his fingernails along every inch of Naruto’s scalp while they took turns delving into each other’s mouths.

     When Naruto pulled away, breaking all of their contact at once, Sasuke scowled.Naruto chuckled at his expression, and reached for the lotion he knew was on the top of the dresser.

     “Be patient, Sas,” he said before filling his hand with lotion and moving back to Sasuke.He allowed no time for Sasuke to overthink and immediately spread the lotion on both hands, wrapping one around his own length and the other around Sasuke’s.He made sure to keep the touch light and teasing, but Sasuke still trembled at the new sensation. 

     Once Naruto had spread as much as he could, his hands were back on Sasuke’s hips, and their erections were trapped between them, slick with lotion.Naruto started his rhythm back much faster, so it didn’t take long for pleasure to pool low in Sasuke’s belly and his knees to feel weak.

     It was almost as if Naruto read his mind because he reached down and wrapped his hands under Sasuke’s thighs, lifting him in the air and bringing them into better contact with each other.

     “Hnnnng,” Sasuke groaned, his breath all but wheezing past his lips, as he tried to keep their lips together.Naruto walked them toward Sasuke’s bed, somehow managing to keep up friction between them.

     Next thing Sasuke knew, he was on his back, and Naruto was using his body weight to grind into him harder.He was almost immediately on edge, his toes curling, and his knees flung wide so nothing would get in Naruto’s way.Naruto moved his mouth down to trail open mouthed kisses along Sasuke’s jaw and then sucked his earlobe into his mouth.

     “Ahhh Naruto,” Sasuke moaned, threading his fingers into Naruto’s hair to hold him in place.There was no way he was lasting any longer.The muscles in his legs were quivering, and his hips were jerkily trying to thrust against Naruto.“I’m gunna cum, Naru I—” Sasuke’s hands fisted in Naruto’s hair and his back arched, pinning his hips against Naruto as his cum sprayed across their stomachs.Naruto only lasted two more thrusts before his whole body tensed and he groaned, coating their stomachs once again.

      As they both caught their breath, Naruto rained kisses along Sasuke’s neck and down his shoulder, mumbling things like, “Mmmm Sas.My Sasuke.So good.”

     Sasuke felt warmth bloom in his belly.All he could think to blurt out was, “I love you.”Naruto’s weight jerked off him as he moved back to look into Sasuke’s eyes.

     “What was that?”Sasuke knew good and well he’d heard him. Naruto’s ear had only been inches away from his mouth.

     Sasuke couldn’t help but babble, “I mean I don’t want you to think it’s cause of what we just did or anything.Cause I’ve honestly felt this way for a while, I was just so unsure of where we stood exactly, and I didn’t want to push you away, and so I—”

     “Sasuke.Just say it again,” Naruto said, cutting him off.Sasuke sighed.

     “I love you Naruto.I have for years now, and I don’t think I could ever feel so deeply about anyone else in my life ever.”

     Their proximity made it hard to miss Naruto’s eyes gathering tears.Sasuke managed to notice it before Naruto wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck.

     “I love you too Sasuke.So much,” sniff, “and I…you’re just my favorite person ever.”Naruto was obviously trying to hold his tears in, though Sasuke could feel the wetness on his neck. 

     He really hadn’t meant to say that, but he couldn’t take it back now.He had wanted it to be perfect timing when he said it. Though just like everything else with Naruto, messy was completely their style. He’d have to get used to it.

 

     Almost a year later found Sasuke and Naruto decorating with Itachi and Mikoto for their own graduation party.They had both graduated high school in May, and now that it was August, the Uchihas were throwing them a graduation/going away party.They had both managed to get into the same university, Naruto with the scholarship that he had worked so hard for.Of course, Naruto kept insisting it was Sasuke’s party, that he was just a guest, and every time Sasuke pretended he couldn’t hear him.The party was just as much for Naruto as for him.

     The whole time they had been decorating, Naruto and Sasuke had been catching each other’s gaze and sharing heated looks.With Itachi home, and living with Sasuke’s parents, finding time for being physical was no easy task.Not to mention that they were completely obsessed with each other.Honestly, it was a wonder his parents hadn’t found out by now.He and Naruto had talked about it, and Naruto just wanted to wait until they moved out to go to college before they told them.Sasuke hadn’t cared either way.Itachi, however, was a different story.

     Every now and then Itachi would look up at the same time that Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.Sasuke had caught him rolling his eyes or mouthing ‘get a room’ at least twice now.It didn’t matter to him, though, because he was just so happy that everything had finally fallen into place.He no longer felt insecure about his feelings for Naruto, and he knew that Naruto definitely returned his love.

     When guests started to arrive, a combination of Sasuke’s family and both of their friends, Mikoto made them stand in the foyer to greet everyone.Once Kiba and Shikamaru got there with their crew, Sasuke knew it was a lost cause to try and keep Naruto there, so they gave up to go socialize.

 

     Two hours later and Sasuke was bent over a shelf in the closet off the downstairs hallway.Naruto’s chest was pressed to his back, and they were sweaty and stuck together.He could feel Naruto’s breath tickling his ear as he nuzzled into the side of his neck.

     “Mmm Sasuke, you always feel so good,” he mumbled, twitching his hips.

     “Ahh!” Sasuke wailed, before Naruto’s hand shot over his mouth.He was too sensitive.They were both still breathing heavy from their orgasm after sneaking away to fuck in the closet.Naruto never knew when to stop, he always overdid it, always loved to stay inside of Sasuke as long as possible.Sasuke turned his face away from Naruto’s hand.“Get your dick outta me Naruto, now.You promised we’d be quick.The only reason we haven’t been found yet is because we’re in the freaking closet.”

     He heard Naruto give a disappointed whine before he slowly pulled out of him.“You’re just so yummy Sas, that’s all.I can’t resist you when you look at me with those big dark eyes.Besides, I didn’t hear much complaining a second ago,” Naruto said, smugness dripping from his voice.Sasuke heard him zip his pants before using a washcloth from the shelf to wipe Sasuke off.

     Naruto always managed to halt Sasuke’s complaints with unexpected compliments. _Big dark eyes, who was he kidding?_ “Shut up,” he said, right before the closet door was flung open.Both of their heads whipped around to see who had found them, while Sasuke hurried to pull his pants back up from around his ankles.

     Itachi stood there, his smile just as smug as Naruto’s voice had been a second ago, illuminated in the hallway light.

     “I was wondering where you two were.Pretty smart not going to your room where most people might look for you.Too bad I heard this _keening_ while I was on my way to the bathroom.Such a strange noise coming from a closet, don’t you think boys?”

     If looks could kill, Sasuke knew Itachi would have dropped dead by now.Why were older brothers so difficult.

     “Fuck off Itachi,” Sasuke said through clenched teeth.Though surely his anger wasn’t very potent since he was just then closing his pants.Itachi smiled.

     “Hmm sorry can’t.Besides…I owe your blonde idiot ten dollars,” Itachi whipped the bill in Naruto’s face, smirking when he took it.

     “What was that for?” Sasuke said, looking between the two of them.Naruto’s hand went to the back of his neck, the toe of his shoe scuffing the floor sheepishly. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed.

     “Oh you know, just a friendly bet.Luckily, even I know two boys sneaking off to spend time in the dark like this, don’t stay in the closet long,” with that he winked, and turned to walk away.Sasuke turned to Naruto, his gaze sharp.

     “And what _Naruto_ did you make a bet with my brother about?”

     “Well ya see, Itachi, he was kinda teasing me about our relationship ya know and…well… he bet me that I couldn’t talk you into sneaking away,” Naruto’s mouth opened and closed like he wanted to say something else, but he could think of nothing.

     “So you’re telling me, that all of this, was because of my brother and some stupid bet?”Sasuke was _not_ going to freak out, SO not going to freak out.

     “No, no way Sas.What’d I tell you. One look and those eyes get me.I’m always hot for you,” Naruto said, purposely letting his voice get huskier as he went along.He was inching his hands around Sasuke’s waist, because he knew physical affection was his weakness.

     “Ugh just leave me alone,” Sasuke said, pushing Naruto’s arms off and stalking back to the party.It’d look better if they didn’t return together anyway.

     Five minutes later and Naruto had found Sasuke, sitting at the kitchen island, surrounded by their friends.He looked directly in Sasuke’s eyes and smiled his ridiculous, ugh _cute,_ smile.How was Sasuke supposed to stay angry?Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried to hide his smile behind the hand his chin was propped on.Naruto just winked at him and mouthed ‘I love you.’Great, now Sasuke was blushing.Dobe.

 

     Almost a week later and it was move in day for their university.They had to take both Mikoto and Fugaku’s cars just to fit all of their stuff.It had taken all day to get everything situated in their dorm room, and they had finally managed to all go out to eat for dinner.When it was time to drop them off, Naruto hugged his parents and then stood back, waiting for him to say his goodbyes.Sasuke hugged his mom a little tighter, especially when he saw the tears sparkling in her eyes. 

     “I love you,” she whispered before letting Sasuke go.He backed away smiling, making sure to stick his tongue out at Itachi.

     He turned to join Naruto and they walked in to their dorm.Side by side, to take on this next step, just like they had been since that day in fifth grade, and just like they would be for the rest of their lives.

 

 

     “Oh I hope they’ll be okay,” Mikoto mumbled, bunching her tissue in the corner of each of her eyes.

     “They’re stronger together,” Fugaku said.

     Itachi snorted, “Of course they will be, they’re stupid for each other.”

     “You think I don’t know that, Itachi?Sasuke’s probably been in love with that boy since the day he met him.I just hope they spend at least _some_ of their time studying,” she said.Itachi full out laughed at that.

     “Now _that_ would be a miracle,” he said, turning to walk to the car, “they better make sure they can still walk to class.After this summer, nothing would surprise me,” he whispered, just to himself. 

_Finally_ his brother was happy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me through my first fic (: Comments/kudos are appreciated.


End file.
